


Loving Danger

by JFoster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hell's Kitchen, Light Dom/sub, Minor Luke Cage/Jessica Jones, POC Reader, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, WOC Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFoster/pseuds/JFoster
Summary: Jax "Danger" Cassidy couldn’t quite forgive Bucky for getting the both of them caught during their attempted prison break. Goddamn that man’s incessant need to please Sometimes revenge isn’t the best thing to solve a problem. Danger is walking temptation, very few can resist her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a goddamn 500 word one shot for the Adventures of Danger and Bucky one shot series but I HAVE NO FREAKING SELF – CONTROL. So here you go. 4k+ words of filthy debauchery. Goddamnit Jax Cassidy. You should thank Kate bc she’s the reason you’re all getting this way earlier than I intended.

“Cassidy, are you absolutely sure about this?” asked very concerned and confused Bucky Barnes. You tossed him a wicked grin through the mirror. Payback was going to be absolutely sweet; Barnes would _never_ live this down.

“Totally, Barnes. This is perfectly acceptable attire for the modern society. Don’t worry, you’ll fit right into the club we’re going to. _Trust me_.”  Barnes narrowed his eyes suspiciously at you in the mirror. Luckily, your poker face was the epitome of perfection. You were so thoroughly proud of yourself for convincing Barnes to wear a leather chest harness over a sheer mesh shirt and leather pants. He was going to be the talk of the queer club you were tricking him into. You had to admit, he looked freakishly hot in it, especially with his hair tied up in the sexiest bun you’d ever seen. Wait…when the hell did you start thinking _Barnes_ was sexy? Fuck. Shaking your head, you straightened the zipper on your bodysuit. It was so damn comfortable; why couldn’t you wear this all the time????

Bucky tried really hard to pretend like he wasn’t watching you through the mirror. _Really fucking hard_. He was infinitely grateful that the pants you forced him in came with a particularly restricting jockstrap because the hard on he had from looking at you in a leather bodysuit and thigh high boots was _k i l l i n g_ him. Your high ponytail and black lipstick made you look so powerful and so fucking sexy that he honestly just wanted to melt at your feet and let you walk all over him. He’d probably thank you for it.

The weirdest feeling fluttered in his gut every time you smirked to yourself; he briefly wondered if this was you finally getting your revenge for the failed prison break. Naturally, all thoughts flew from his brain the moment you bent forward, reached around the front of his waist and tightened his belt. He prayed to whoever might be listening that you didn’t notice the raging hard on hiding in his pants. You didn’t, at least he really hoped you didn’t.

“Alright Barnes, I think we’re finally done. You ready?” you asked mischievously. He suppressed a groan as your hands left his body.

He sighed, “We might as well get this over with.”

You snickered. You couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he finally saw where you were going.

* * *

Sneaking out of the Tower with a large and leather-clad Bucky Barnes was easier than you originally anticipated. Since Tony and Fury both agreed being cooped up could do more harm than good to Barnes’s rehabilitation, they granted him access to the outside world as long as he was with you (with your powers of electricity and telepathy being one of the safest ways to disarm him without further damaging his brain) or Steve (for obvious reasons). You figured if you had to be saddled with a 250+ pound man, you might as well get some fun out of him.

Walking through Hell’s Kitchen dressed like you were headed to a kink party was definitely earning the two of you a few stare and comments. You could feel Bucky shifting uneasily beside you; part of you enjoyed his discomfort but a larger part suddenly felt like maybe you’d taken things a bit too far.

“Uh…Danger…?” he murmured below his breath.

“What, Barnes?” you hissed.

“Are you sure…we’re dressed okay? People are staring.”

“You’re James Buchanan Barnes, best friend of THE Captain America and former Winter Soldier of the infamous HYDRA. Current Avenger. Oh! _And_ , you have a metal arm. When are you not getting a lot of stares?” He looked at you incredulously; that funny feeling in his gut was only getting worse.

* * *

Getting into the club was a snap. Totally helps being a frequent customer, an amazing tipper and close friends with the bouncer.

“It’s so good to see you, Cage!” you exclaimed, pulling the large man into a tight embrace. Bucky fought the urge to snarl at the sight of another man’s hands around your waist. _What the hell?_

“Jax Danger Cassidy as I live and breathe! What brings you to Hell’s Kitchen?”

“Oh you know,” you said slyly gesturing to Bucky behind you, “He needed to see the sights.”

“Is that…,” Luke started, shocked.

“Don’t worry, he’s neutered. I’ve got his leash tonight.” Luke smirked at your assurance and word choice. Bucky scoffed; he was more annoyed that Luke hadn’t removed his offending hands from your body. _Get a grip Barnes._

“You do know I’m standing here perfectly capable of hearing every word you say, right?”

“Yeah, Barnes. We know,” you laughed. He rolled his eyes. Luke (finally) let you go and unhooked the velvet rope in front of the door. Pressing a chaste kiss to your cheek, he tossed a wink at Bucky.

“Have fun you two!” he chuckled. Bucky didn’t know why but he felt his stomach lurch. This couldn’t be good.

* * *

The moment you stepped foot into Top/Bottom the crowd roared. Danger had finally arrived. Poor Bucky looked like a deer caught in unsuspecting headlights. You couldn’t help but cackle. Gripping the front of harness firmly, you lead him to your usual VIP section on the second floor. Drunken men called lewdly at Bucky. You could practically feel him blushing behind you.  

_“Heyyyyy Daddyyyyy!”_

_“Oh honey, I’d bottom like hell for you!”_

_“Does that harness come with a whip?!”_

_“Damn, I hope that ass isn’t straight!”_

Bucky found himself strangely aroused from the combination of the overly raunchy attention and the firm grip of your fingers on his harness. Faint jolts of electricity flowed from your skin and hair. Nothing strong enough to cause any real damage yet, enough to make people think twice about touching you without express permission. Butterflies wreaked havoc on his insides but he did his best to keep his face impassive. Finally reaching the top of a half spiral staircase, you pushed him into a plush love-seat and sat beside him. A gorgeously muscular man wearing nothing but daisy dukes and sneakers coloured suspiciously like Captain America’s shield brought the two of you a stunning crystal bottle of whiskey. You’ve been here enough that you no longer need to place an order; they keep your favourite on hand at all times.

He couldn’t help but watch as you slid a $20 in the back pocket of your sever. You were right: the look on his face was absolutely worth him getting the two of you busted. He didn’t know what shocked him more: the ease you exuded while sipping expensive whiskey from an even more expensive glass or the fact that the guy in the shield shorts looked an awful lot like Steve. He nudged you gently to get your attention.

“So…come here often?”

You snorted in complete surprise, “James Buchanan Barnes! Did you just use a pick up line on me?”

“Honestly doll, I don’t know. This whole place has me a bit turned around. They didn’t have places like this where I came from,” he said while his eyes drank in the colorful yet drunken chaos around him.

“Sure they did; you just needed to know where to look,” you chuckled.

“You’re seriously telling me they had gay clubs in my time?” he asked skeptically. You leaned in and nipped his earlobe. Your hot breath tickling his ear renewed the raging hard on from earlier. Clearly you planned to be the death of him.

“Who said this club was just for gay people?”

“Wha-what do you mean?” he half murmured, licking his semi chapped lips.

“It’s New York, Buck. This club is for all queer identifying people. Gay, bi, pan, ace/aro, trans, non-binary, agender, etc. Black, white, Asian, Indigenous, Latinx, etc. If you’re queer, you’re here. They even accept straight people from time to time, but only if you’re vouched for by a current member.”

He sipped his whiskey and nodded. Good for them, he thought, people need spaces to find their own. He only wished things were as progressive when he was growing up. Mighta saved him a whole lot of fights and heartache.

“So…are you…?” he trailed off.

“Am I gay?” you asked. He nodded.

“Oh Buck, as much as I love eating pussy, I could never give up dick. So no. But what I am is a lover of all people. It’s not so much about the physical for me. If we connect, if there’s passion there, we’ll get along fine.”

Bucky choked violently on his whiskey. In hindsight, he should have expected something crude and surprising from you. You were Jax Cassidy; ‘crude and surprising’ was your tag line. With you pounding his back roughly, he regained proper breathing in no time.

“Christ, Danger!” he wheezed, “warned a guy before you drop something like that, woulda?”

You laughed wholeheartedly, “Sure thing, Barnes. I’ll be sure to warn you the next time I go into explicit detail about how I love to let women ride on my face until they scream. Or maybe about how much I enjoy draining a pair of balls until they person they’re attached to _begs_ me to stop. I’ll absolutely warn you next time.”

Bucky’s cock twitched painfully in his pants. You were some kind of siren. It actually terrified him to wonder why you train exclusively with Natasha Romanoff; you certainly lived up to your nickname. He regarded you as impassively as he could manage. This might have been a love seat you were perched on but he could have sworn it was your throne. Your eyes danced with wicked delight as you surveyed your kingdom. No one was safe from your insatiable gaze.

Downing the last of your current glass, you made your way to your feet. You were so damn glad Natasha made you train in heels because goddamn, these 6 inch thigh high boots would be murder on your poor toes. Bucky looked at you in curiosity.

“Dance with me,” you said simply. Despite the fact that it wasn’t a request, Bucky couldn’t find any reason he should want say no. He nodded and pulled himself to his feet. The opening notes to your favourite club banger graced your ears. Nodding at the DJ in thanks, you stalked your way back down the staircase with Barnes in tow.

_There’s only two types of people in the world,_

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe_

_Well baby, I’m a put-on-a-show kinda girl_

_Don’t like the backseat, gotta be first_

Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off the way you glided to the dance floor. Your charisma was completely hypnotizing. He could see sparks flying from your fingers as the crowd parted around you. The air was so charged he could taste it. He didn’t fully understand your powers but he suspected you had something to do with it.

_I’m like the ring leader_

_I call the shots_

_I’m like a firecracker,_

_I make it hot_

_When I put on a show_

Even without your telepathy, you could feel the intense sexual energy in the room. It was actually setting off your electricity so much that you had to release little spurts just to keep yourself from overloading. A thin layer of sweat covered your bare arms. The room smelled like sex, sweat and alcohol and you couldn’t get enough of it.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I’m ready to break_

_I’m like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope ya feel the same_

Your strong fingers pulled a very aroused Bucky into your body. He lost control of his breathing the moment you flipped around started grinding your plump ass into his crotch. You could tell he wasn’t sure what he should do. It was really quite adorable. Pulling his hands around your waist, you leaned your head into his shoulder. The pounding of his super soldier enhanced heart echoed your own. Funny how this all started with a bit of revenge.

_There’s only two types of guys out there,_

_Ones that can hang with me and one that are scared_

_So baby I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship, so beware_

Bucky didn’t understand how normal people survived this exquisite kind of punishment without combusting in their pants. Your delectable ass, the smell of your skin, the tickle of your hair, your confident fingers holding his firmly against your hips, all of you sent his body into overdrive. Bucky craved nothing more than to lose himself in you.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_

_Spotlight on me and I’m ready to break_

_I’m like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage_

_Better be ready, hope ya feel the same_

The grip on your hips tightened as Bucky gained more confidence. You grinned to yourself. Finally, you’d get to see a glimpse of the sensual man he used to be. Abruptly, you found yourself staring into those icy blue eyes. His nose was mere millimeters from yours. Your breath intermingled. When you started this day, kissing Barnes was the last thing on your mind. Now here you stood, face to face with the bane of your existence. The man who seemingly lived and breathed just to piss you off. Part of you wanted to just shove him away bu—oh! Goddamn 

The moment Bucky’s eyes met yours he knew he was lost. You’d entrapped him completely. He could feel himself entirely wrapped around your finger and he couldn’t be bothered to give a single damn. He watched your gaze flick down to his mouth and he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Crashing his lips to yours had to be the best goddamn decision Bucky Barnes ever made. Your fingers found their way into his hair and he groaned obscenely. You grinned wickedly into his kisses; this knowledge could be useful for later. His massive hands snaked their way to your voluptuous ass, pulling you even closer into him. It was your turn to moan into his mouth when you felt his substantial boner grinding into your crotch. Thank all the gods for 6 inch heels making the both of you finally equal in height. Forcing yourself away from his bastardly sinful mouth, you leaned into his ear.

“Let’s get out of here,” you murmured. _Oh thank god_ , he thought. Sweeping you off your feet, Bucky carried you bridal style out of the sexually charged club. You snorted at his impatience. The chill of the night time air soothed your overheated skin as he carried you outside.  Bucky set you down, but didn’t let you go.

“I think we should call a cab, doll,” he said. You grinned mischievously. A quick snap of your fingers later and a black Cadillac Escalade rolled up to the curb. If he were anyone else, his jaw would have hit the floor.

“How did you…?”

“Stark isn’t the only rich motherfucker in New York,” you said simply. He shot you a toothy grin. Your driver stepped out and opened the door for you.

“Evening Ms. Cassidy,” she said. Bucky helped you into the car and quickly followed behind you.

“Eva, how many times must I tell you: It’s Jax or Danger. Ms. Cassidy was my shrew of a mother,” you chastised once she returned to the driver’s seat.

“My humblest apologies Ms. Jax.”

“I’m never going to break you of your professionalism, am I?” you questioned. Bucky snorted at your question.  You shot him a dirty look.

“Unfortunately not, Ms. Jax,” she replied in amusement. Bucky busied himself with trailing open mouthed kisses from your ear lobe to your clavicle. Concentration was suddenly a difficult task to accomplish.

“I– _ugh goddamn Bucky_ —pay you enough to drop the snooty, don’t I?” This man’s tongue would haunt you for the rest of your everlasting life. He hadn’t even gotten to where you craved it yet!

“Certainly, Ms. Jax.”

“What, do you want a raise or something? Fucking shit Barnes!” Eva’s sultry giggle floated to the backseat. Bucky’s chest rumbled with laughter.

“Something wrong, Danger?” he asked, pressing butterfly kisses into your shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m in this tight ass body suit in the back of a car and it’s getting in the way of me getting fucked!” you half shouted. Eva laughed even harder. Bucky’s right hand found your zipper and inched it down slowly.

“I could help you with both of those things, doll,” he whispered into your ear. And to _think_ , all of this started with petty revenge!

“Eva, what’s the nearest property I own?” you asked huskily. The lust reflected in her eyes through the mirror wasn’t lost on you.

“8th Street, Ms. Jax.”

“Make haste, beautiful.”

“As you wish, Ms. Jax.

Bucky was driving you insane. Bucky was driving _himself_ insane. His flesh fingers ghosted over your aching cunt, torturing you endlessly. His teeth in your skin made your head spin. Reaching up, you grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back. He groaned loudly in pleasure.

“ _Don’t_ tease me, Barnes. Either give me what I want or don’t bother, got it?” you snarled.

“Yes, Miss,” he practically whimpered. The steel in your voice and impressive grip on his hair set his blood pumping. He wondered just how far he could push you before you punished him for it. He was half desperate to find out. You kissed him roughly and shoved his hand back into your crotch. His fingers made quick work of pushing your body suit aside and sinking inside your soaked and needy cunt. You hissed loudly in pleasure.

“That’s it Barnes. You’re such a good boy for me,” you purred. His answering moan alerted you to his praise kink. Oh, you could do so much with this.

“You like being called a ‘good boy’ don’t you Barnes?” He didn’t answer. Now was a terrible time to suddenly remember you weren’t alone in the car. You gripped his hair tighter and forced him to meet your gaze. “ _Answer me_ , James.” 

“Fuck, yes! I like _so much_.” You smirked impishly. A small whimper from the front seat reminded you of the petite Latina currently struggling to focus on the road. This night had suddenly turned into something filthily wonderful.

“How much longer, Eva?”

“Ten minutes, Ms. Jax.”

“ _Perfect_.” Turning your attention back to a painfully horny Bucky, you came up with an idea.

“Here’s the deal, Barnes. You make me cum in the next ten minutes and I’ll show you what being pansexual is all about with the lovely Eva up there. You take longer than ten minutes and poor little Eva gets left to her own devices. You wouldn’t want leave the deprived darling to solve her little problem all alone would you?” you taunted. Bucky’s eyes grew impossibly large. He bit his lip in a vain effort to suppress another obscene noise.

“No, Miss.”

“Get to—oh!”

Bucky had never been one to back down from a challenge. He and Steve were alarmingly alike that way. The promise of getting to pleasure the beautiful girl sitting in the front seat whimpering softly if he held up his end of the bargain was more motivation than he needed. Scissoring his fingers inside you, he watched as your head lolled back into the headrest in pleasure. Your noises were pure music to him. He felt your grip on his hair loosen and used the opportunity to sink his teeth into your neck. He might like you being in control, but he’d be damned if he couldn’t let the world know who you belonged to.  

Eva was finding it nearly impossible to focus on driving safely. Between your moans and Bucky’s grunts of exertion, she’d soaked her panties completely through. The entirety of the car smelled like your sex and Eva had never smelled anything more delectable. Sweet and tangy, your scent permeated her nose. As subtly as she could, Eva snuck a hand under her skirt in a desperate attempt to find some much need relief. Your eyes missed nothing.

“Oh, Eva. My beautiful darling…just— _ugh fuck Bucky just like_ that—what _the hell_ do you think you’re doing?” you half snarled. Eva’s eyes widened in the mirror. She couldn’t believe you noticed!

“I need—I—. Nothing, Ms. Jax. I’m so sorry Ms. Jax.” she said. Removing her fingers from her throbbing cunt was _excruciating_. She was so thankful the drive would only take five minutes longer.  Your eyes lit up dangerously; you could hear the poor girl’s thoughts practically screaming to pull the car over and beg you and Bucky to fuck her into oblivion. You made it a point never to listen in to people’s thoughts without permission or off mission but Eva didn’t seem to know her mental shield had completely abandoned her.

Bucky was growing frustrated at your absurdly strong resistance to his insane finger skills. You found his determination completely refreshing. Any other woman would be a puddle in his hands at this point but your stubbornness was a force to be reckoned with. He curled his fingers briefly and you twitched harshly in response. _Ahh, there it is,_ he thought. Pressing the pad of his thumb to your clit, he circled his index and middle fingers over your internal button. You cried out and yanked his hair roughly in pleasure. For the first time, someone had discovered your kryptonite without even being told where to look. 

“F u c k! James!” you wailed under his assault on your body. A whine left his throat at hearing his birth name tumbling from your lips. Eva’s own whine mimicked his. In the back of your mind, you reckoned you’d have your hands full with these two

“Please cum, Miss. Please,” he pled, “I wanna make you feel _so good_. I wanna be a good boy for you, Miss.” Goddamn this beautiful bastard.

Eva turned down a familiar street. You could see your pristine white manor coming into view. Bucky noted your eyes widening in recognition and felt his stomach lurch. _He was going to let you down_. In a final attempt to break your resolve, he curled his fingers harshly into you and rubbed harder on your clit. You couldn’t hold out any longer; you erupted. You released Bucky’s hair and sank your teeth into his neck in a poor attempt to muffle your scream. Eva pulled into your impressive driveway with just enough time to watch you convulse around Bucky’s sinful fingers. She felt her own orgasm rip through her as she tried her best to stifle herself. Even in your state of heightened bliss, you missed nothing.

“Well, my darling boy, it looks like you gained two orgasms for the price of one. Maybe Eva didn’t need to join after all,” you purred against his skin. Bucky looked at Eva in confusion until he noticed her chest heaving in exhaustion and a small puddle that formed on the leather of her seat. He smirked devilishly

“I don’t know, Miss,” he said, “no one gave her permission to cum. It looks more like she needs to be punished.” Lifting your head from his shoulder, you quirked your eyebrow at them. Eagerness rolled off their bodies in waves. 

_You hadn’t been this giddy in a years._


End file.
